ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
DITKA High School/Gallery
Lindy&Logan&JasminePilot.jpg Lindy&LoganThePilot.jpeg Jasmine&LoganThePilot.jpeg DHSS22.jpg DHSS23.jpg DHSS24.jpg IDDIAtSchool.png DeliaCarried.jpg LoganGarrett.jpg AtSchool.jpg FFSSLogan.jpeg FFSSJasmine.jpeg FFSSLindy.jpeg 8FFSS.jpg 2FFSS.jpg 30TNG.jpg 28TNG.jpg 27TNG.jpg 26TNG.jpg 19TNG.jpg 18TNG.jpg 15TNG.jpg 14TNG.jpg 12TNG.jpg TNG4.png TNG3.png TNG2.png TNG1.png JasmineandLoganTNG.png Jasmine and Logan.png The laughing friends.png DHSS70.jpg DHSS69.jpg DHSS68.jpg DHSS67.jpg DHSS66.jpg DHSS65.jpg DHSS64.jpg DHSS63.jpg DHSS62.jpg DHSS61.jpg The_Gang_In_Trash_Chute.jpg Jasmine and Logan DHSS.jpg DHSSJarrett19.png DHSSJarrett18.png DHSSJarrett17.png DHSSJarrett16.png DHSSJarrett15.png DHSSJarrett14.png DHSSJarrett13.png DHSSJarrett12.png DHSSJarrett5.png DHSSJarrett4.png DHSSJarrett3.png JoganDHSS.png 474814716.jpg 474814710.jpg 474814692.jpg 474814694.jpg TNG.jpg TNG3.jpg TNG4.jpg Dear High School Self Still 3.png Dear High School Self Still 4.png 4DHSS.jpg 5DHSS.jpg Didnt-do-it-brussel-sprout-stills-11.jpg ITTLABS.jpg IITLABSDliaBackFlip.jpg IfItTastesLikeABrusselsSprout.jpg Jasmine&Logan.jpg 2Jasmine&Logan.jpg 1Jasmine&Logan.jpg IITLABS4.jpg OTPIITLABS.jpg 134094 0622 ful.jpg ITTLABSLogan.jpeg IITLABSJasmine.jpeg Lindy Through a Window.png I-didnt-do-it-if-it-takes-like-a-brussels-sprout-stills-5.jpg Didnt-do-it-brussel-sprout-stills-09.jpg Video.jpg JoganIITLABS.png Logan&JasmineIITLABS.png Logan_Wearing_Goggles.png Jasmine_is_Blushing.png I-didnt-do-it-lindy-licious-photos-promo-7.jpg Delia_Trying_Not_To_Laugh.png Logan_In_Tuxedo.png Jasmine_Giving_Thumbs_Up.png DollJasmineLocker.png I-didnt-do-it-dance-fever-featuring-6.jpg I-didnt-do-it-dance-fever-featuring-7.jpg 134590 0592 ful.jpg Sherri.jpg NMNYD34.jpg NMNYD33.jpg NMNYD32.jpg NMNYD31.jpg NMNYD30.jpg NMNYD29.jpg NMNYD28.jpg NMNYD27.jpg NMNYD26.jpg NMNYD25.jpg NMNYD24.jpg NMNYD23.jpg NMNYD22.jpg NMNYD21.jpg NMNYD20.jpg NMNYD19.jpg NMNYD18.jpg NMNYD17.jpg NMNYD16.jpg NMNYD15.jpg NMNYD14.jpg NMNYD13.jpg NMNYD12.jpg NMNYD11.jpg NMNYD10.jpg NMNYD9.jpg NMNYDJasmine.jpeg NMNYD7.jpg NMNYDLogan.jpeg NMNYD5.jpg NMNYD4.jpg NMNYD3.jpg NMNYDLindy.jpeg JasmineandLoganNMNYD.jpeg NMNYD1.jpg Phone03.jpg Phone04.jpg Delia_is_Disgusted!.png Titwipic2.jpg Twitwi91.jpg Titwi90.jpg Stuck at school for 2 hours.png JoganEBAI.png What did Delia just say.png EBAI1.jpg Talk between boys.png Danica's dad is strict!.png EBAI5.jpg EBAI4.jpg Jasmine & Logan Hallway.jpg Jogan_Walking_Down_Hallway.gif Jasmine&LoganHoldingHands.gif She_enjoys_being_carried!.gif JoganLNB.jpg LNB2.jpg LNB3.jpg Joganhogdst1.jpg Delia and Garrett - Relationship Musical Chairs.jpg Herb Buffington; Smug over giving poor grades.jpg| LNB2.jpg LNB3.jpg JLLNB.png JasmineandLoganLNB2.png First almost kiss.gif Logan_Giving_Jasmine_Flowers.gif Jasmine & Logan HSM3.jpg Logan & Jasmine LNB.gif Logan&JasmineAtLocker.png Flowers.jpeg Cute Jogan quote.jpg Jasmine & Logan CIL.jpg Jogan Hand Holding.jpg When you've been encurenged to date your best friend.gif Logan Carrying Jasmine.jpg GarrettLNB.png DeliaLNB.jpeg OTPLNB.jpg Delia,_Jasmine;_Logan.jpg Delia, Jasmine and Logan for Ditka High Morning Announcements.jpg Bad News.jpg Bad_News2.jpg Bad_News4.jpg Bad news.png Bad News5.jpg Bad News6.jpg Bad news 3.png Logan Bad news.jpg Bad news 2.png Garrett&LoganBadNews.jpg Jasmine and Logan.jpg Jasmine and Logan Bad News.jpg JoganBN.png JoganBT.png Let's talk business.png Dreamy eyes + lip biting= love!.png He deserved it!!.png Lindy&LoganBT.png Logan's Jealous?.png Jasmine's Confused.png JasmineBT.png LoganBT.png I-didnt-do-it-merry-miss-sis-promo-3.jpg I-didnt-do-it-merry-miss-sis-promo-4.jpg I-didnt-do-it-merry-miss-sis-promo-5.jpg Merry_Miss_Sis8.jpg MMSJasmine.png Merry_Miss_Sis11.jpg Logan_and_Delia_MMS.jpg Jasmine_and_Logan_-_MMS.jpg Jasmine and Lindy - TNSSLOMAM.jpg WE'VE GOT MORE!!! - Too Much School Spirit.jpg Delia and Mopey Garrett.jpg Let's get smacking, so sayeth Delia.jpg Din11.jpg Din10.jpg Din6.jpg Din5.jpg Din3.jpg Din2.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-10.jpg JasmineLGTTD.png L&LGPLogan.png L&LGPJasmine.png Jasmine slaammed Garrett in a locker!.png Jasmine's_Jealous!.gif Logan and Erin.png Jasmine and Garrett.png Be afraid, Garrett!.png New repetitions.png Delia's glasses fit on Lindy!.png Second theat on Garrett and he doesn't like it!.png When you learn your best friend loves your brother!.png Erin's happy go date Logan again.png Erin_and_Jasmine.png Erin.jpg And Jasmisne pretends to be happy too!.png What a performance by the Watson twins!.png He finds out!.jpg When you learn you best friend loves you.png Logan_Knows_the_Truth!.gif Jasmine's locker is full of food and drinks!.png Food Fight Screencaps21.jpg Lindy and garrett.jpg Falling for... Who1.jpg Falling for... Who3.jpg Falling for... Who4.jpg Falling for... Who6.jpg Falling for... Who7.jpg Falling for... Who8.jpg Falling for... Who9.jpg Falling for... Who10.jpg Falling for... Who11.jpg Falling for... Who12.jpg Falling for... Who13.jpg Falling_for..._Who14.jpg Logan stares at Jasmine like he's in love! XD.jpg Logan Falls In Love With Jasmine.jpg Logan calls Jasmine amazing!!!!!!!!!.jpg Jogan-EveryTimeWeTouch.jpg JasmineFFW.jpg LoganFFW.jpg They're checkin' each other out!.jpg 474814692.jpg 474814694.jpg 474814710.jpg 474814716.jpg CheerUpGirls2.png Jelia - Cheer Up Girls.jpg Delia_-_CUG.jpg JasmineandLindy Cheer Up Girls.jpg Jasmine_asks_Logan_out?.jpg JasmineandLoganDBHB.jpg When you think you're being asked out.jpeg Picture1.jpg Picture22.jpg Picture3.jpg Picture4.jpg Picture5.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Location Galleries Category:DITKA High School